Gemerite
by Violet-Galena
Summary: hay this is one of my 1st stories i made on my own hope you like and all chars belong to me
1. prologe

hay this is one of my 1st stories i made on my own ^^ hope you like and all chars belong to me

Gemerite

Prolog

There is a world that is different from ours on that world people can use powers and look like stone but, not just stone, they look like topaz or any other type of stone and that place is Gemerite.

A bad time is happening at Gemerite, the king's twin brother is stealing everyone's powers excepted his new wife's and his new stepson's powers and his army, the king just had a baby girl, he was frighten what his brother mite do if he fond out about her, so he's about to send her to our world with one of his men.

"You take good care of Galena" said the king as he passed Galena to one if his men.

"Don't worry your highness I will" said the man as he held Galena.

A little girl came running to the man "Daddy I won't to come with you".

The man looked at the king and the king nodded yes.

"Ok Sapphire you can come but you have to promise me you behave" said the man.

"I will daddy" said Sapphire.

"Ok take care Onyx" said the king.

"You two your highness" said Onyx as he bowed to the king and goes thru the portal to our world.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It is now 12 years later at Earth and Galena is going home with Sapphire.

"Hay Saph where did dad go yesterday he hasn't came back?" I asked.

"I don't know Galena I hope he comes back soon" answered Sapphire.

I looked a little upset.

"Hay don't worry Gal he come back soon don't worry" said Sapphire as she hugged me.

"Ok Saph I hope your right" I said as I opened our front door to our house.

"The house seems empty without dad greeting us home" I said.

"Yeah your right….hay come on lets go play" said Sapphire.

We were walking to our play room when a portal opened.

"W what's that?" I asked.

"I I don't know" answered Sapphire.

A girl comes thru the portal.

"Are you Sapphire and Galena?" asked the girl.

"Y yeah but who are you?" asked Sapphire.

"I am Garnet I was sent here to get you to help us in our world" answered Garnet.

"W wait there's another world in that thing?" I asked when I pointed at the portal.

"Yes there is it is called Gemerite everyone are stones in there" answered Garnet.

"Then how come your not stone?" asked Sapphire.

"Because when you step thru the portal you turn to the species that live in that world oh but there is one thing different about us when we come we have stone colored eyes like yours is Sapphire and yours is Galena and mine is Garnet" answered Garnet.

"Ok this is starting to sound stupid isn't it Saph?" I asked.

Sapphire just stud there thinking.

"Saph don't tell me you believe this" I said.

"..I do because …I recognize this….yeah I remember being little running with people who looked like stone people I always thought it was a beautiful dream the people were stones of there names" said Sapphire smiling a bit.

I just stud there a bit surprised and thought for a wile.

"But I thought it was being attacked or something like that?" asked Sapphire.

"it is that's why we need your help just us young teenagers and kids still have powers the kings brother hasn't taken our powers yet so we mite have a chance were the last hope for Gemerite" answered Garnet.

"Ok I come and help out but Gall has to stay" said Sapphire.

"…..no I want to go as well I wont to help it's my world as well isn't it?" I asked.

"Of cause it is you're the king's darter" answered Garnet.

"W WHAT B BUT" I said very surprised.

"…Yeah you are Gal but that doesn't mean were not sisters" said Sapphire with a little smile.

"Wait so our dad is the king" I said still a little surprised.

"No you both have different parents I don't see how your both are sisters" said Garnet.

"Well we are sisters if we weren't it would feel reared" said Sapphire.

"Yeah you're right Saph" I said.

"Well ok so are you both coming?" asked Garnet.

"YEAH" me and Sapphire answered.

"Ok let's go then" said Garnet and went thru the portal.

Me and Sapphire grabbed each other's hand and jumped thru the portal.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When we got thru the other side of the portal there were some people bowing there heads and saying welcome back and some kids looked excited and they all looked beautiful but some looked Brocken or in this world hurt.

I wasn't sure what to say I was amazed and then I looked at my self and saw I am the stone Galena I couldn't believe it, I looked at Sapphire and she's the stone sapphire.

A red topaz woman came towards us and hugged me "Welcome home dear" she said smiling.

"Emm hello…sorry to ask this but who are you?" I asked a little confused.

The woman still smiled and let me go

"I am your mother Galena I've missed you so much" she said and gave me another big hug.

I hugged back and looked at her.

"M Mom" I said a bit excited.

The woman smiled

"I'm sorry but your dad couldn't come his quite busy hopefully you see him later" she said her smile changed into a sad smile.

Sapphire was looking about "where's my dad?" she asked looking a little scared.

"….his in the hospital, we hoped he still had his powers so he went to battle, but he had none…we tried telling him to test if he had powers before he went, but he didn't listen but its was lucky he didn't die, some of the teenagers helped him out and carried him back here" my mom answered a little upset.

"W where's the hospital?" asked Sapphire looking frightened.

"It's this way" my mom answered.

She walked towards a big white stone building that has some dents in it and cracks.

Me and Sapphire followed her into the building and there were los of people inside some with arms missing some with cracks on there faces or arms.

"He is in this room" my mom said and opened a door and there was an onyx man that looked like our dad excepted he had no arms, me and Sapphire gasped and ran to his side.

"Dad are you alright?" asked Sapphire worriedly.

"Yeah I be alright don't worry" our dad answered.

Me and Sapphire hugged him.

"I hope you get better soon" I said.

"I do as well" said Sapphire.

"So do I kids…I wish that you kids didn't have to do this war"

"Nor do I, but it's the only way to keep our city and people safe" my mom said a little sad.

"That is very true" our dad said sad.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We were walking down an underground tunnel.

"How come you don't have a hospital down here if it's safer?" asked Sapphire.

"Because its not that big down here we only have pick axes because we normally use our powers but no one has powers excepted the teenagers and little kids we just fond this out recently so now we have a training place for them and hope we don't have to use the little kids were hoping we can only use you teenagers" answered my mom

"Oh okay I understand now, so are me and Galena have to train as well?" asked Sapphire.

"Yes but the problem is that we don't know what your powers are so we don't know what to train you with"

"How can we find out?"

"It's different for different people but it's mostly emotions so were going to see what happens when we change your emotions and stuff and hope for the best"

"Oh okay"

I was looking around it was dark and my mom was holding a stone that looked like a torch with a shinning stone inside in it that shone like a torch as well.

We came to a little village that had shinning stones in the walls so it was bright inside.

"Wow I bet this is environment friendly" I said laughing a bit.

"Hmm what you mean by that?" asked my mom

"Oh never mind I guess you get that here" I said a little embarrassed now.

"Emm ok then" my mom said looking a little confused.

I looked at the house they were white stone and a bit of brown here and there and in different places on different hoses, they all looked like they had about five bedrooms on the top floor.

Some people were bowing there heads to us and some just waved and said hello.

"So where are we going right now?" I asked.

"I'm going you to take you to your houses" my mom answered smiling a bit.

"Oh cool do me and Sapphire get the same house?"

"Hmm no dear your going in the house me and your farther are in and Sapphire is going to be in the house her and her farther has"

"Oh….would it be okay if I be with Sapphire and d... Sapphire's dad?"

"Yeah can Gal stay with me and dad? She's like a little sister to me" asked Sapphire.

My mom looked a bit upset and turned to me.

"Is that what you really wont dear?" she asked me hoping I change my mind.

"Yes mom I'm sorry…it's just doesn't feel right when you say I be away from Sapphire and d….Sapphire's dad" I answered hoping she let me go.

My mom looked upset.

"I talk to your farther about it and see what he says….Sapphire your house is that one" my mom said as she pointed at a small white stone house with a dark brown stone door.

"Galena you can go with Sapphire wile I talk with your farther and see what he says" she kissed me on the forehead then walked off.

I felt a bit upset by what I just said but still hoped I could stay with Sapphire.

Sapphire looked at me then grabbed my hand and had a small smile.

"Let's go see our house" she said as she walked towards our house.

"Yeah" I said smiling a bit and followed her.

We went in the house and it was a quite long brownish hallway and has 2 door ways on the left side of me and a door at the end of the hallway in front of me and stairs on the right of me, we went in the 1st door and in there was a big bright crystal living room with a couple of brownish stone sofas and a small dark purple stone table with a nice dark blue stone lamp on it.

"Cool I hope the sofas are comfy" I said a bit jokily.

"Hehe yeah" said sapphire looking about.

We both sat down on one of the sofas and it was archery really nice and comfortable.

"Wow it's seems like it's one of those sofas you can jump on and you spring up and down hehe and it's not cold as well" said Sapphire.

"Hehe yeah it dose seem like that" I said

Me and Sapphire looked at each other for a minute then grinned.

"Should we try?" I asked.

"Only if you don't tell anyone"

"Hehe okay deal"

We both started jumping a bit on the sofa and it was springy we both started laughing as we were jumping on it.

"Wow if someone told me there was a stone that was springy I would never believe them if I didn't see it my self" I said laughing.

"Hehe yeah and me" said Sapphire laughing.

There was a knock on the door and Sapphire answered it with me behind her, it was my mom at the door.

"I am sorry Galena but you're going to live with me and your dad" said my mom with a tiny smile on her face.

Me and Sapphire were quiet for a wile.

"O oh ok…can I still visit Saph?" I asked hopefully.

"I guess if you don't get in her way of training" my mom answered.

"Ok am I going to train?" I asked I didn't really like the way she said if you don't get in her way.

"No of course not we transported you back here because no one was going to look after you in the human world so were going to look after you here" she answered.

"Wh what b but I want to help I don't wont to be the only kid teenager not helping" I said a little annoyed.

"I am sorry dear but you are the princess if we loose you who will take over from me and your dad" my mom said.

"Don't worry Gal we still able to see each other and stuff" said Sapphire as she hugged me.

"I know but I want to help out with the fighting" I said.

"You will we just secretly train you okay" said Sapphire whispering.

I nodded then mom said "lets go" so I let go of Saph and followed my mom to the biggest house in the cave it looked like it had about ten bedrooms in there on the top floors.

"How many people are living with us?" I asked.

"Hmm there's me you your dad and about three maids" my mom answered.

"Why do we have so many rooms when there's only about 6 of us?" I asked thinking of the people who are properly cramped in there houses.

"Oh one of them is a library and ones your dads office" my mom answered.

"Why is there two extra rooms then?" I asked.

"I don't really know your dad designed it, oh and one has all my clothes in and I believe one has all your clothes as well" she said smiling then looked at me.

"What are you wearing?" she asked.

I was wearing a black top with a print of red hair girl with a red rabbit in front of her, there both doing the rock sign and the girl is wearing a black top, and I was wearing black denim pants.

"Hmm clothes what else" I answered.

"I don't think a princess should wear that" my mom said still looking at me oddly.

"I wear what I want its up to me not you" I said getting kind of mad.

"But it's not princess like darling so I'm sorry but we have to change your look"

"WHAT BUT THIS IS WHO I AM YOU CANT CHANGE WHO I AM" I shouted angry.

"Don't yell at me Galena I'm your mom and you have to do what I say and you're a princess and you have to dress like a princess" my mom said annoyed.

I growled a bit and knew I wouldn't be able to get my way.

"How long have you been wearing these these clothes?"

"For about 7 years"

"What I thought it was just going to be a stage but seems like it's not going to be hmm I need a word to sir Onyx" my mom said in thought.

"What I chose to wear these, not dad I mean Onyx he just let me because it made me happy" I said annoyed she was blaming dad.

"He shouldn't have let you wear those its not lady like or princess like at all"

"Me no care me dress way me wont to"

"Don't talk like that its not even a way to talk"

"See if me care, me no care"

"Stop this right now Galena or you won't be able to visit Sir Onyx darter"

I stop for a minute to think.

"Ok your poopyness I shell stop" I said in a mocking way and bowed.

"And don't talk like that"

I thought for a minute again

"Then how do I talk if I can't talk anyway"

My mom stud still for a minute and it looked like she was about to explode.

I tried not to giggle and keep a strait face and just stared at her and thought

"Beat that lady I win"

My looked at me like she's about to strangle me to death but I just stud there can't help but grin.

"Fine you can talk how you like but your still going to wear princess clothe" my mom said still looking like she's about to explode,

"Okay deal missy" I said with a big grin now and have another plan.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was in a dressing room putting a pink princess dress on that I argued not to put on but lost then agued to put it on myself and won.

I was putting it on still having my trousers on, then got some long armed black and red striped fingerless gloves out my trousers pocket and put them on and didn't care it didn't mach with the dress, it was just to wind the old lady, oh sorry my mom up, and anyway it suits the top I'm wearing under the dress.

I came out the dressing room and the old maid looked at me oddly but didn't say any think and I just grinned at her, a girl around my age was my personal maid I liked her even if we just knew each other for about ten to twenty minutes.

"Your mom isn't going to like you doing that" she said and trying not to grin in front of the old maid.

"Hehe so I dress how I like" I said

The old maid left carrying the other dresses my mom looked at to see witch would look good on me, the girl around me age grinned when the old maid left.

"You're so cool I wish I could talk like you do in front of your mom and her, but I'm two shy" she said blushing a bit but continued to smile.

"Maybe you will one day but we never know" I said

"Yeah so should we go your princess?"

"Hmm not yet thirst I wont to ask you something"

"Hmm what's that your princess?"

"Okay I got two, one can you call me Galena please and two what's your name?"

"Okay Galena and my name is Opal, hehe you should have known that I look like an Opal" she answered laughing.

I felt myself blush a little and felt quite embarrassed.

"Emm I don't know all the stones I only know a few"

"Hehe its okay I understand I don't that much as well but I know everyone's name so it helps me learn what the stones are called" she said still laughing a bit.

"Hehe okay" I said now starting to laugh a bit.

"Hay would you like to be friends?" I asked.

"YEAH" Opal said jumping up and down.

"I would love that I have hardly any friends because I'm busy cleaning your room and helping out but now all I have to do is look after you so that be great" she said still jumping and smiling widely.

"So do you know what powers you have?" I asked.

"No not yet I haven't been aloud to train because I'm a maid"

"Oh okay well your going to train now" I said grinning.

"But I thought you're not aloud to train as well"

"I'm not doesn't mean I'm not going to"

"Hehe okay sounds fun"

We both smiled at each over then went to the living room to my mom to show me in a dress I was trying not to grin so was Opal.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" my mom yelled when she saw me.

"Wearing the dress like you asked" I answered.

"I mean the gloves and you're still wearing your trousers"

"You said just wear to the dress you didn't say how to wear it" I said not doing well at hiding my grin.

"Then I'm saying it now take your trousers off and those gloves"

"Oh but our deal was that I wear princess cloth so if I do that you brake your deal and that's not queen like"

My mom looked like she was about to exploded again.

"Okay what if I asked you to take your trousers and gloves off?" she asked trying to act polite but failing.

"Hmm I don't know why don't you try" I said with a little grin on my face.

"Okay can you please take your trousers and gloves off dear" she said starting to look normal.

"Hmm nah I think I wont cause I like this look" I said with a big grin on my face.

"GRAAA THAT'S IT YOUNG LADY GO TO" she was shouting.

"But you promised I could go see Sapphire train you're not a very good queen are you" I said with a big grin on my face.

"Oh and if you don't mind I would like to take Opal with me" I said trying not to laugh.

"GRR fine go but be back around diner got that"

"Arigoto"

"What dose that mean" my mom said looking quite confused.

"Hehe it means thank you in Japanese on earth" I answered laughing a bit.

"Oh well anyway go on off with you I need to calm down" my mom said.

"Okie dokie"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We walked to the training place, lot of kids and teenagers were looking at me oddly and some bowed there heads and some laughed, I grinned a bit knowing that this would pee my mom off more.

"Galena" said Sapphire and came to me.

"Hay Sapphire" I said still grinning.

"Galena…what are you wearing?"

"My mom made me wear a dress" I said sighing.

"Aww poor you, I see why your wearing gloves with it"

"Hehe yep, oh yeah this is my friend Opal"

"H Hello it's nice to meet you I am also her maid" said Opal a little shy.

"Hi I am Sapphire Galena's sister" said Sapphire smiling nicely.

"I didn't know Galena-Chan had a sister"

"Lol I don't but we were treated like sisters on earth so it be odd if we don't treat each over like sisters now" I said smiling.

"Oh okay I understand" said Opal looking kinda confused.

I tuck my dress off and put it where you put your coats.

"Okay ready for my secret training" I said excited.

"Okay oh wait I introduce my friends who agreed in training you" said Sapphire grinning.

"Okay"

We went in a bigger training place and there were 3 more people in there.

"You already know Garnet" said Sapphire pointing at Garnet.

"Hay princessy I am Amethyst but you can call me Ames everyone else dose and I call you hmm…Galena, Galena hmm Lena" said Amethyst grinning.

"Nah how about Glena" said a green stone boy.

"NOOOOO ITS LENNNAA" shouted Amethyst.

"Sorry about them they love to give people nicknames" said Garnet.

"Net is saying sorry about us again were not that annoying are we?" asked the green boy to Amethyst.

"I didn't think so Dotty"

I started laughing a bit I 'm gona enjoy this group.

"WE MADE HER LAUGHT DOTTY YAY" shouted Amethyst.

"Lol oh I am sorry I didn't say what my name was I am Peridot but if you want you can call me Dotty or if you want make your own nickname for me" said Peridot calmly and politely.

"Nice to meet you all and I don't mind Glena or Lena it's up to you what you wont to call me I don't mind at all, and this is my friend Opal" I said

"H hello it's nice to meet you all I am also Galena-Chan's maid" said Opal turning a bit red.

"Oh cool I should have known Lena would have a maid and its good you being friends with her you're a cool princess. . . . How did you get your mom to wear that anyway?" asked Amethyst.

Me and Opal started laughing a little.

"Hehe okay well" I told them what happened between me and my mom.

Everyone started laughing and Ames Saph and Dotty gave me high fives.

"I wish I saw her face when you did all that hehe" said Ames.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA oh man HAHAHA" Dotty was rolling on the floor laughing his head off and crying a bit.

"Hehe good one Gal but you properly got dad in trouble now" said Sapphire grinning.

"Lol I know but knowing dad he just laugh but acted polite and say sorry" I said grinning.

"Hehe yeah your right"

"So let's train Glena and . . . . . . Opy hehe" said Dotty grinning.

"That's an excellent nickname hehe" said Ames.

"What's Saph's nickname?" I asked.

"Similar to you one but its Saphy" said Dotty and Ames together.

"Hehe I like that" I said grinning.

"Thank you hehe"

"Oh yeah how old are you guys anyway?" asked Garnet.

"Well I am 15 Gal turned 13 about a week ago" answered Sapphire.

"And I am 14" answered Opal.

"Were 15 and we still acted like kids" said Dotty and Ames.

"That means I am the oldest hehe I am 16" said Garnet.

"Oh man here we go braggy Net" said Ames.

"I do not brag, anyway my power is psychic I can lift stuff and move them bit and small"

"Really cool, what's your two powers" I asked Ames and Dotty.

Garnet looked at me oddly as if I didn't think it was that cool.

"Hehe my power is lighting and Ames is water" said Dotty.

"WOW COOL lighting is one of my favourite elements" I said amazed.

"H hay I said I was psychic I can move stuff see" said Garnet moving some small stone around her head.

"Hehe thanks Glena"

"That's cool Garnet, so Dotty can I see the lighting?" I asked

"Yeah sure come on Ames lets do our show" answered Dotty as he tuck Ames hand and goes in the middle of the training room.

"Come on we better sit down" said Garnet a bit upset and tuck us to some chairs at an end of the training room so we could see the whole training room.

"THREE TWOOO ONE LETS DANCEEE" shouted Ames

Water went around Ames and she started dancing a bit of ballet and holding Dotty's hands.

Dotty got lighting around him and danced with Ames as well, it was beautiful, they started mixing there powers together so there was now lighting in the water that was around them both it looked odd and cool at the same time, they shot the water lighting at a big rock target and it shattered.

"WOOOOOOOOOOW COOOOL" I shouted.

"Wow that was really cool" said opal.

"Wicked" said Sapphire.

"It was okay I guess" said Garnet.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU" said Ames and Dotty.

Ames and Dotty came to us grinning still holding hands.

"That was so cool I hope I have lighting powers" I said really happy.

"You mite it's a common power so is water" Dotty said.

"Yeah it is quite common but it's the rarest element power water is the most common element power" said Garnet.

"Yeah, yeah miss know it all stop showing off" said Ames.

"You're just jealous because you have a common power" said Garnet.

"I am not I love water always have since I was little so you can shut it" said Ames a little annoyed.

"If that's so then stop telling me to shut it"

"I tell you to shut it because all you do is brag and show off"

"Not all the time just most of the time"

"You two knock it off we have new members this is no way to say welcome" said Dotty.

"Sorry Dotty she just peed me off" said Ames.

"Oh I am sorry I forgot about that we shouldn't show bad manners to our new members" said Garnet.

I wasn't sure what to say I was kinda upset that our new friends were arguing.

"Its okay me and Gal fight now and again as well so don't worry about it to much" said Sapphire.

"Okay so anyway let's practise to see what your powers are" said Dotty.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At training I fond out my power was Lightning and Wind which is very rare to have two powers and Sapphire has fire and Polly she has psychic powers but more then Garnet she can read minds and tell a bit of the future she had always had that and thought it was natural, Garnet got annoyed when she fond out about Opal but instead of being jealous she helped Opal with picking heavy stuff up and gave advise.

Dotty helped me with my Lightning powers.

Now it was time to go home.

"See ya Opy Lena good luck with ya mom Lena and try to come again tomorrow okay" said Ames quite happy but upset that it was home time.

"Okay thanks see you all tomorrow" I said a little upset that it was home time.

"See you tomorrow" said Opal.

"See ya later Glena and make shore you be able to come tomorrow" said Dotty and winked at me.

I blushed a bit not knowing why, he only winked at me.

"Okay I make shore" I said still blushing a bit.

Dotty laughed then Ames hit him around the head and took his hand and ran off both waving goodbye.

Sapphire laughed a bit and hugged me.

"See you tomorrow Gal I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you as well" I said hugging back.

She let me go.

"See you both tomorrow"

"Goodbye see you tomorrow" said Opal.

"Bye" I said.

Sapphire went off towards her house.

"Bye you two hope to see you both tomorrow" said Garnet and went off.

"BYE" me and Opal said and went back to the castle.

I was wearing my dress when I went in and saw my mom waiting for me in the living room.

"Ah good your on time I was about to send some guards to get you" she said.

"Well there's no point in that I always come in time for diner unless one of my friends invites me to there house" I said

"Oh well if they ever do that please come back and tell me so I know when you come back and tell the cook she doesn't need to cook that much"

"Okay I guess that's fair so when's dinner?"

"It be done in a couple more minutes"

"Okay, will I see my real dad at the table or do I see him later?" I asked wondering what he'll be or looked liked.

"Sorry no he want be at the table he is really busy at the moment" answered my mom.

"Okay, oh can Opal eat with us please?"

"Of course not, she is a maid she eats with the other maids not with us"

"It's alright Galena-Chan I'm used to you don't have to worry about me" said Opal smiling at me.

"Now if you would excuse me I'll go help the cook" said Opal as she left.

"Now Galena before tea is ready I'm going to give you some lessons" said my mom.

"What type of lessons?" I asked.

"How to talk and walk properly"

I almost screamed I mean what in the world.

"What why what's wrong with me, the me I am now I don't want to be a snotty rich brat I want to be me" I said annoyed.

"You will do as I tell you young missy, when you're in my house you acted how I want you to acted"

"Then you don't love me, you don't love the way I am right now, I've wanted a mom for a wile now but if this is what its like then I don't want one" I yelled and ran out the room and upstairs to my room.

I locked the door and sat on my bed and started to cry a bit.

"Why should I care if she loves me or not, not like she raised me up" I thought still crying a bit, it hurt hearing her say that.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU" I yelled thinking it's the stupid old witch.

"Really and here I thought I'd use my spare time to meet the daughter I had to send away" said a male's voice.

I looked up from my bed…..how long have I been asleep, I got off the bed and went to the door and opened it and saw a Alexandrite man at lest I think it is, he was beautiful.. is he really my dad I mean…his not wearing king clothes, his wearing a black loose top and baggy jeans.

"Wow you've grown so much Galena" my emm dad said, wow that's odd to but down.

"Eh yeah….oh emm sorry for saying that to you I thought you were someone else" I said a bit embarrassed and all a sudden shy.

"Yes I understand, Topaz isn't usually like this, she's just scared and my mom was the old queen and man she acted how your mom dose now excepted worse and she got Topaz to acted like her before she died, your mom will treat you as a friend when she gets to know you she just….doesn't know how to act and like I said scared, were her only family right now so later I have it that you two say sorry to each over but right now I want to know my sweet little Galena" my dad, that still seems odd anyway my dad said a little sad.

"Em okay I think I understand………so I don't have to wear dresses anymore and wear what I want and acted like how I want too?"

My dad…….okay I call him Alex for short of his name it doesn't seem right calling him dad yet okay.

Alex smiled at me and nodded.

"You also don't have to secretly train if you want to help fight you can" he said……how dose he know that.

"Really thank you………How did you know I was secretly training?"

Alex grinned a friendly grin.

"You're not the only one who breaks rules who is royalty"

I laughed a bit I really prefer this guy to the old lady.

"Now would you like to come down to get something to eat or would you like to tell me about your day?"

I thought for a bit then my tummy started to rumble and Alex laughed.

"I guess that answers my question"

I blushed a bit and laughed.

"Em is it okay for Opal to eat with us?"

"I don't see why not but don't worry I make sure everyone has the same amount of food before eating we all eat similar"

"Really that's good"

"Yep now come on lets go eat" Alex said as he picked me up and puts me on his shoulders and goes to the diner hall.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was bed time and I asked if Opal could sleep in my room and Alex said yes.

"You know that's the thirst time I've seen king-Sama his normally really busy, and the queen seemed quiet and kept hugging his arm" said Opal really excited.

"Yeah I know……Alex said that my mom is just scared and other stuff" I said.

"Yeah I heard that she used to be a really nice and stuff but when the war started she went odd, some rumours is that her power was somehow kept her sane and other rumours is that the king made her forget some memories but cuz his powers are gone she remembers them and there's another one but I cant remember it, but there just rumours"

"What was my mom and Alex's powers?"

"Hm I don't know the grown ups don't tell what there powers were some kids say its mite be because they forgot as well as lost them and others say they don't tell cuz us kids are getting better powers then them so there jealous but some of the older kids say that's a lie cuz they remember that they had similar powers"

"I see hm it mite be that they don't want to talk about it cuz they feel useless or something like that" I said thinking about this.

"You mite have a point there"

"What about your parents what did they say"

Opal looked down and pulled her legs up and hugged them.

"My parents died in the war…. I don't really remember them…..I was around 3 when they died" said Opal sadly.

I sat there for a bit and regretted I asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't know"

Opal smiled sadly at me.

"Its okay, how could you have known you weren't here….most of the kids here don't have parents and the king or queen couldn't hire any more people to work for them there isn't that much room so they had it so the little kids live with older kids….. There was only room for you left, so don't ask about parents here okay"

"Yeah okay…. What about Garnet Dotty and Ames?" I asked wondering if any of my friends have any family.

"hm I don't know about Dotty and Ames but I know Garnet lost her family…….she even saw them die from what I herd, I don't know what happened but I herd she can get quite jealous with people who have parents"

"Oh……… poor her……..well at lest she has friends"

"Yeah that is a good thing, oh yeah the kind or queen also lets old people who need looking after in this castle or lets them live with some children"

"The king or queen sound very nice"

"Yeah, it mite be the both of them" said Opal smiling a bit.

I want to change the subjected now……..oh I ask what she likes.

"So Opal what type of music do you like?"

"There's more then just a piano music?"

I laughed a bit and got my MP3 that Saph delivered after Tea apparently she went back home and got our entire stuff witch I'm happy about now I got all my gothic clothes.

"Here put this in your ears" I said as I helped her put the earplugs on and turns on the MP3 and turned on Evanescence songs.

"Woooow this is really good" said Opal she looked a little surprised.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Me and Opal listened to music all night and talked about lots of stuff I even showed her gothic and tomboy clothes she seems to like it.

"Okay what do you want to wear out of my clothes?" I asked having all my clothes on the ground.

"What you mean that….but shouldn't I wear my maid clothes?" said Opal quite surprised.

"Don't worry I asked Alex and he said we can wear what we want" I said…..well he said I could wear what I wanted but I'm not telling her that it looks like she need to have fun.

"Well okay then……I have the top with the spider on the web with the webby like sleeves and…… the black trousers with chains on" said Opal picking the clothes up.

"Good choice" I said as I picked up the same clothes I wore yesterday with was a black and red striped top with sleeves that you can put on and off and just normal jeans…..Opal mite be more gothic then me.

"So are we going to the training place today Galena-Chan?" asked Opal as she put the clothes on.

"Yep and don't have to sneak about me training, Alex said I can if I want to" I answered grinning and putting my clothes on.

"Oh cool…..wait did you tell him that you trained?"

"Nope and I asked him how did he know and he told me I'm not the only one who brakes the rules"

"The king breaks the rules" said Opal surprised.

"Seems like it"

Me and Opal laughed a bit and went downstairs some of the other maids stared at Opal but some just greeted us really nicely, Opal tuck me to the kitchen it was quite big but i have seen bigger on TV its just big enough for people to move around and cooking stuff but no washing stuff must be in a different room.

"Good morning your highness and Opal" said a…..a……I have no idea….and it's quite hard to explain what it looks like.

"Galena-Chan meet Pearl-Sensei she's teaching me how to cook and other stuff" said Opal and went to Pearl….I should have known how could I not know what she was I mean I've seen pearls on quite a few stuff anyway Opal went to Pearl and hugged her a bit and started to help cook.

"Thank you for being friends with Opal your highness and….thanks for letting her borrow some of your clothes" said Pearl and smiled at me.

"No problem she's fun and please call me by my name?"

"Okay Galena, hm Opal be carful it's quite hot, Galena would you like to help?" asked Pearl as she started cooking again.

"Em sorry no…I'm no good at cooking I always burn stuff no mater what" I answered blushing a bit.

"That's quite alright" said Opal.


End file.
